


Razones por las que te amo

by Multishipper22



Series: Élite one shots [1]
Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Lumuel, Shipp imposible que debio haber existido en la serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Relationships: Lucrecia Montesinos/Samuel García
Series: Élite one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Razones por las que te amo

Samuel salió corriendo de aquel salón. Lo había arruinado todo. Su plan de ser el novio perfecto a los ojos de la familia de Lucrecis se había arruinado completamente. Ahora cada uno de los familiares de su novia lo verian de la misma manera que siempre. Con asco y repulsión.

Samuel no era de familia rica como Lucrecia. Era un chico simple con una familia muy humilde y sencilla. Conoció a Lucrecia de casualidad,pero jamás imagino que una chica como ella se fijaría en él. Y si,termino pasando,ambos se enamoraron profundamente. Ella ya había conocido a la familia de él y la aceptaron muy bien,sin embargo,la familia de Lucrecia era otra cosa. Y a ojos de ellos,Samuel era un simple chico desclasado que nada tenía que hacer andando con Lucrecia. Así se lo hicieron saber la prinera vez que ella lo presento a su familia,lo que causo una gran discusión entre su novia y sus familiares que no entendían que era lo que ella veia en él. Algunas veces,Samuel se preguntaba lo mismo.

Y justo en este momento,junto a la fuente de agua en frente de la gran mansión de los Montesinos,estaba pensando en eso mismo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No se dio cuenta que Lucrecia había salido a buscarlo.

-Samu,al fin te encuentro-dijo mientras se acercaba a él-.¿Estas bien?

-No,no estoy bien,Lu. Nunca voy a estar bien para tu familia.-le respondió con tristeza.

-No les hagas caso. No saben lo que dicen-trato de consolarlo. No soportaba verlo así.

-¿Ah,no? Porque a veces pienso que tienen razón. Vos y yo somos muy distintos. Intente ser el chico que ellos querían para vos y no pude...-bajo la mirada sintiendose avergonzado.

-Samuel,no tenes porque hacer eso. No tenes porque cambiar. Yo te quiero tal como sos y ellos van a tener que aceptarte si o si porque no pienso dejarte. Si no les gusta como sos,es su problema.-le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Es que no lo entiendo. No entiendo por que te gusto.¿Que es lo que ves en mi que los otras chicos no tengan?-se animo a preguntarle él.

-Para responderte esa pregunta creo que tendría que decirte todas y cada una de las cosas que más me gustan de vos.-le respondió Lucrecia.-Primero,sos el primer chico que no huye de mi luego de probar mis pocas dotes como cocinera. Segundo,adoro tu sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos que tenes. Tercero,sos una persona tan gentil,valiente y fuerte que me es imposible no admirarte. Cuarto,amo escucharte cantar. Creo que nunca oi una voz tan linda como la tuya y cinco,sos hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Sos de aquellas personas que valen la pena conocer y que siempre me apoyara pase lo que pase.

Samuel sonrio con ternura al oir todo aquello. La amaba con locura y ya no le importaba si a la familia de ella le agradaba o no,todo lo que quería era estar con ella para siempre.

-Y esas son las razónes por las que te amo-Concluyo Lucrecia acercandose a él para besarlo.

Se quedaron allí,frente a la fuente,besandose sin importarles si la familia de Lucrecia los veia o no. En ese momento,solo eran ellos solos en el mundo y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.


End file.
